Libertad
by MilyV
Summary: [AU] [Medieval] Emil es un príncipe atrapado por sus obligaciones. Michele es su guardia personal. Ambos llevan una relación secreta hasta que cierta noticia les obliga a tomar una decisión repentina.


Todos los personajes pertenecen a Mitsurō Kubo, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

Emil contemplaba la vista desde su balcón. Era un hermoso día de primavera. No había nada que podía arruinar ese momento. Respiró profundamente, no veía la hora de verlo nuevamente.

El muchacho salió de su habitación y allí estaba él, su guardia personal y su mejor amigo de la infancia: Michele.

—Ya era hora que salieras —le recriminó éste, quien al parecer había estado esperando afuera desde casi el amanecer.

—¡Oh, vamos, Mickey! —Emil le estrujó entre sus brazos antes de regalarle una cándida sonrisa:—No es para tanto.

El soldado rodó los ojos.

—Lo es porque estás llegando tarde al desayuno —le recordó:—Tienes un montón de cosas que hacer hoy —Michele tomó una bocanada de aire para no perder la paciencia. Estaba avergonzado porque en realidad le agradaba estar tan cerca de él.

Emil se detuvo un momento cuando se percató de que nadie estaba cerca de ellos. Miró por todas partes para asegurarse de ello y agarró a Michele por los hombros.

—¿Ya lo has pensado? —le preguntó repentinamente.

Michele se sobresaltó un poco pues era un lugar demasiado público para mantener esa clase de conversaciones.

—Emil, alguien nos podría ver —Empujó suavemente al príncipe para que lo soltara. No quería que ninguno de los dos tuviese problemas por culpa de un mirón.

—Estoy cansado de ello —Emil hizo un puchero:—Mickey, por favor —le suplicó.

Michele se rascó la nuca y apartó la mirada.

—No estoy seguro —comentó después de un par de minutos en silencio:—Algo podría salir mal y nos podrían atrapar —murmuró.

Emil le tomó de las manos y le miró con un brillo en los ojos. Michele lo encontraba irresistible pero sabía que debía mantener las formas.

—¡Si aprovechamos la oportunidad, nadie nos verá! ¡Por fin, podremos ser felices! —exclamó mientras que se aferraba al otro como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Michele no se liberó pero seguía estando incómodo.

—A ti no harán nada cuando nos agarren, pero a mí… —Se mordió los labios. Dudaba que escaparse con el heredero al trono fuera un crimen leve. De sólo pensar en lo que ocurría a los criminales en las mazmorras, le hacía sudar.

Emil le dio un suave beso en los labios y luego se apartó.

—Sólo quiero que pienses en las ventajas. ¡Viajaremos por el mundo! ¡Viviremos juntos sin que nadie nos reproche! —Emil no había dejado de pensar en ello desde el día en que finalmente se había decidido que prefería estar con Michele que heredar el trono.

Michele se liberó de las manos del príncipe y carraspeó.

—Andando, tu padre se enojará mucho —Michele no era capaz de darle una respuesta en concreto por más que quisiera.

Emil se sintió decepcionado pero no iba a dejar de intentarlo. Estaba cansado de los encuentros furtivos, las cartas codificadas y pretender que le importaban las mujeres que le presentaban como futuras esposas. Ninguna podía dar al talle de Michele o de lo que sentía por él.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Se enoja por todo lo que hago —Emil se encogió de hombros. Ya estaba tan acostumbrado que incluso recibía las reprimendas con una sonrisa:—Ya me da igual.

Luego de llegar al amplio comedor del palacio, ambos se separaron. Michele fue a pararse delante de una de las columnas mientras que Emil se sentó en el sitio de siempre. Una sirvienta le trajo el desayuno abundante y se apartó.

El rey no estaba muy contento. No dejaba de contemplar a Emil. Respiró profundamente antes de hablar.

—Emil, creo que va siendo hora de que te comprometas. Eres mi heredero y a la gente le preocupa que aún no te hayas decidido por una mujer de la nobleza —le explicó.

El muchacho estuvo a punto de escupir lo que tenía en la boca de la sorpresa. Michele, por su lado, trató de lucir indiferente pero apretó sus puños con fuerza. No le agradaba en lo absoluto aquella conversación.

—Ninguna me gusta —Emil trató de ocultar lo que realmente sentía:—Seguramente ya encontraré alguna —añadió para aplacar a su padre.

Pero el monarca negó con la cabeza. Aquella respuesta no le era suficiente.

—No me importa lo que sientas. He encontrado una muchacha que será una excelente esposa para ti —comentó antes de arrojar su servilleta:—Mañana sellaremos el compromiso —De inmediato, se levantó.

Emil estaba desconcertado. Aquello le había dejado congelado. No había esperado recibir semejante noticia.

—Y la boda se realizará en un par de meses. Ya has perdido demasiado tiempo —Le recriminó su padre antes de retirarse del salón.

Emil se quedó solo en la mesa, sin saber qué hacer. Su corazón palpitaba a mil por horas. En menos de cuarenta y ocho horas estaría comprometido con una mujer que ni siquiera conocía. Estaba tentado en voltearse a mirar a Michele pero sabía que podría ocasionarle problemas.

No pudo terminar su desayuno. Se limpió la boca y se retiró. Por una vez en su vida, llegaría temprano a su entrenamiento diario con la espada.

Michele, como era su guardia personal, le siguió. Ésta tampoco podía terminar de digerir la noticia. Ahora la idea de escaparse le resultaba más que tentadora. No podía imaginar a Emil, su Emil, con otra persona.

Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de lo que debía decir a continuación. Emil caminaba cabizbajo hacia al jardín del palacio. Éste se detuvo en la entrada y se dio la vuelta para contemplar a su mejor amigo, a aquel que había estado a su lado desde pequeño.

—Bueno, Mickey… —Emil esbozó una sonrisa triste:—Supongo que mi padre ya ha tomado una decisión por nosotros —murmuró.

No esperó una respuesta y se encaminó al encuentro con su instructor.

Michele arrugó la frente. No, no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados. Debía hacer algo al respecto. Contempló la esbelta figura de Emil alejándose de él. Le aborrecía la idea de que éste pudiera compartir el lecho con alguien más.

Todas las dudas que había tenido sobre el plan de escape se habían disipado. Michele sabía que esa era la noche clave.

Se dio la vuelta y le pidió a un guardia amigo que le cubriese. Sabía que aquello le traería problemas con el comandante pero le daba igual. Ya nada importaba. Lo único que tenía en mente era el hecho de que ellos debían alejarse de ese palacio tan rápido como les fuera posible.

Durante el día, Emil se extrañó por la repentina desaparición de su guardia favorito. Les quedaba muy poco tiempo juntos y creyó que Michele se apegaría a él hasta el momento en que tuviera que casarse. No quería desperdiciar un solo segundo pero el muchacho había desaparecido.

Emil estuvo distante la mayoría del día y sus maestros lo notaron. No dejaba de pensar en lo mucho que extrañaría a Michele. No quería casarse.

La cena fue increíblemente incómoda. Emil quería discutir con su padre pero tenía invitados y no podía hacerlo. Apenas probó un par de cucharadas de su sopa y luego empujó el plato.

—Me retiro. No tengo mucha hambre —Se levantó y antes de que su padre pudiera responderle, se apresuró para salir del comedor.

Estaba decepcionado. Le daba vueltas el estómago. Michele había desaparecido de su lado y no le había dado una respuesta. Le habían condenado a muerte o al menos, eso era como se sentía. Lentamente iba caminando hacia el lugar de ejecución sin que pudiera hacer algo para detenerlo.

Cuando llegó al corredor donde se encontraba su habitación, estaba vacío. Ni siquiera estaba ahí Michele. Quizás había tenido suficiente.

No obstante, al abrir la puerta de su habitación, Michele estaba sentado sobre su cama. El rostro de Emil se iluminó.

Pero Michele le hizo una señal para que guardara silencio. Emil cerró la puerta y la bloqueó. De inmediato, se arrojó a los brazos del guardia sin poder contener la enorme felicidad que estaba invadiendo su pecho.

—¡Pensé que me ibas a abandonar a mi suerte! —exclamó el príncipe antes de darle varios besos a Michele sobre su rostro y boca.

Aunque apreciaba su demostración de afecto, Michele estaba consciente de que tenían muy poco tiempo para perder. Con cuidado, empujó a Emil al otro lado de la cama y luego se levantó.

—Ya tendremos tiempo para eso —Su rostro aún estaba enrojecido pero usó todo su control para continuar hablando:—Nos vamos esta noche —le anunció.

Emil pestañeó varias veces y ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Eh? —Estaba confundido. Aquella mañana le había dicho que no estaba seguro sobre escaparse y ahora le estaba avisando de que huirían esa misma noche.

Michele carraspeó y arrugó la frente.

—Que nos vamos esta noche —Tenía ganas de levantar la voz pero no podía arriesgarse a que lo escucharan. Estaba bastante nervioso y temía que algo saliera mal.

Emil seguía sin responder, en silencio. De repente, se puso de pie y se lanzó una vez más a los brazos de Michele.

—¡Me has dado un buen susto hoy! —exclamó. Estaba aliviado. Todo lo que deseaba era escaparse de allí y no mirar atrás.

Esta vez, Michele se dejó apretujar por Emil. Sus abrazos le hacían saber que estaba tomando la decisión correcta.

—Nunca te abandonaría —le dijo en susurros para reconfortarle.

Emil se apartó y asintió. Estaba emocionado por emprender una nueva vida con Michele.

—¿Y qué hacemos? —le preguntó Emil mientras que miraba a su alrededor.

Michele abrió un paquete sobre la cama del príncipe y lo primero que hizo fue tenderle una capa.

—Ponte esto. Hasta que lleguemos a un lugar donde no te reconozcan —Contempló la pinta del príncipe y suspiró:—¿No tienes ropa menos…? —La ropa de Emil evidenciaba su estatus social y llamaría la atención pronto:—¿Que no luzca como si fueras un niño rico?

Emil se quedó pensando y fue a buscar en su armario. Sacó una camisa de color marrón y un pantalón negro, que por lo general usaba para sus entrenamientos.

—Mejor, mejor —Michele asintió:—Cámbiate rápido.

Emil asintió y mientras que se desvestía, Michele se fue al balcón. Tenían que apurarse. En cualquier momento, la patrulla aparecería por ahí y tendrían muchos problemas. Inconscientemente agarró la vaina de su espada. Respiró profundamente, la usaría si fuera necesario.

Emil colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros de Michele, lo que provocó que éste se sobresaltara.

—¡Emil! —le reclamó antes de secarse el sudor de la frente.

—Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás —Emil le dio otro beso en la mejilla. Estaba seguro de ello.

Michele se dio la vuelta y sacó la cuerda que tenía en lo que quedaba del paquete que había traído. Miró a Emil por un instante y algo apenado, se atrevió a hacerle una pregunta que por lo general jamás se le hubiera ocurrido plantearle.

—¿Tienes…? —Carraspeó:—¿Tienes la bolsa con dinero? —Indagó.

Emil asintió y se agachó para sacar la bolsa llena de monedas de oro. Michele sacó unas cuantas bolsas más pequeñas y empezó a repartir el dinero entre las mismas.

—¿Qué haces? —Emil miraba con curiosidad a Michele.

—Si nos asaltan, tenemos que asegurarnos de que no nos arrebaten todo —explicó.

Luego de guardar las bolsas en varios compartimientos de su ropa y otras en la ropa de Emil, aseguró la cuerda por un mueble de la habitación.

—Andando —Michele le hizo una señal para que le siguiera.

Emil abrió los ojos ampliamente al darse cuenta de lo que Michele estaba pensando hacer. Sin embargo, era evidente que era la única manera de salir de allí sin llamar la atención.

—Voy primero yo —le indicó Michele:—Así, si alguien entra en tu dormitorio, puedes mentir y decir que alguien está intentando secuestrarte o que un ladrón ha ingresado —Michele le dio un beso en los labios a Emil antes de empezar a bajar.

—Bueno, técnicamente es lo que estás haciendo —Emil bromeó.

Pero Michele no encontró el comentario gracioso y arrugó la frente. Una vez que consiguió bajar los tres metros de distancia entre el balcón y el jardín, hizo un ademán para que Emil lo siguiera.

No había disimular que tenía sus dudas pero Emil estaba determinado a salir de aquel lugar. Lentamente descendió y cuando finalmente estuvo cerca del suelo, unas manos firmes le ayudaron a bajar.

Los dos se contemplaron por un largo rato antes de que Michele le tomara de la mano a Emil.

No obstante, pronto escucharon unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación del príncipe. Era el momento de huir.

Todavía no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Si eran descubiertos, era probable que le dieran la pena de muerte o trabajos forzados de por vida. Sin embargo, sabía que valía la pena el esfuerzo.

Miró por todas partes y salió corriendo hacia los arbustos.

—Mi caballo está a unos cuantos metros de aquí —le señaló la entrada al bosque a Emil:—Si llegamos hasta allí, estaremos ya en libertad —le prometió.

Se arrastraron con cuidado. De vez en cuando, se detenían cuando escuchaban a algún guardia pasear por ahí. Los corazones de ambos latían a mucha velocidad. Un mal paso, una palabra dicha en un tono fuerte podían delatarles.

Finalmente llegaron a la entrada del bosque del rey. Un corcel negro estaba pastando con algunas de las mercancías que había comprado Michele.

—Mañana vamos a comprar un caballo para ti. Mientras, tendremos que cabalgar los dos juntos —Michele estaba preocupado por sobrecargar al animal pero no les quedaba de otra. Si querían alejarse del palacio con rapidez, su fiel animal era su única salida.

Emil le dio un beso en los labios.

—Realmente lo has pensado en todo —Emil estaba orgulloso de Michele. Él había tenido la idea de escaparse pero cada detalle había sido pensado por el guardia.

—No es nada —respondió a su vez mientras que se rascaba la nuca. Sólo quería llevar a Emil a un lugar seguro.

El príncipe se dio la vuelta. Se percató de que los guardias comenzaban a movilizarse. Tal vez se habían dado cuenta de su ausencia.

—Tenemos que irnos —murmuró. No quería ser la causa por la que Michele pudiera ser arrestado.

—Estoy de acuerdo —contestó éste y puso las escasas provisiones sobre el animal.

Una vez que Emil se hubiera subido, Michele hizo lo mismo. Tomó las riendas y suavemente pateó al animal para que saliera al galope.

Emil respiró profundamente. Era el comienzo de una vida nueva. Al fin era libre.

* * *

Algún día, quizás escriba una segunda parte. Por el momento, se queda así. (?)

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
